Celebrity Secrets
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: Jake has to go to Romania to film a new movie. What happens when Hannah Montana is asked to go there and film with him?


**A/N: Okay, this is a plot bunny that hopped into my mind and it wouldn't go away until I wrote this! I got this idea when I saw the newest episode of Hannah Montana, when Jake and Miley finally kiss! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Jake has to go to Romania to film a new movie. What happens when Hannah Montana is asked to go there and film with him?**

**Disclaimer: I own… EVERYTHING! Muahaha, no actually… I own nothing.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter One**

Lilly ran down the hallway of her school to her friend's locker. "Miley!" She shouted. She finally stopped at Miley's locker and panted from running. "Hey… Miley. What's… up… with you?" Lilly asked between breaths. Miley only shrugged and went back to pulling things from her locker to go home. "Miley, you've been in this moopey mood ever since Jake left! You have got to cheer up!"

"I can't, Lilly! I miss him too much. I know he only left a few days ago but I still miss him! Besides, moopey isn't even a word!" She said in reply, slamming her locker shut and walking down the hall.

"Miles, we have to find someone to get you in a better mood. And moopey is too a word! Look it up!" Lilly exclaimed.

"It's not a word!" Miley groaned. She spun to look at Lilly. "I'm not gonna be out of this 'moopey mood' until I see Jake again!" She said. With that, she pulled out her cell phone to check her 'Hannah Mail', as Lilly called it.

"Fine, if that's how you feel. Stay moopey, see if I care." Lilly said casually. Miley then looked up at her with a huge grin on her face. Lilly opened her mouth to question her friend but then Miley handed her the cell phone and Lilly read the email. It said:

Dear Hannah Montana, we have recently begun filming in the country of Romania. We have had some problems, first with our star Frankie Muniz dropping out and now with our leading lady dropping out as well. We were able to replace Mr. Muniz with Jake Ryan but have had less luck replacing our female lead role. Since you have already worked with Jake Ryan before, we would be honored to have you join us in Romania to film with us and Jake Ryan. Please respond to us immediately and let us know if you would like to be a part of this project. Thank you, Mrs. Alana Smithson

Lilly's eyes widened at the message she had just read. "Are you gonna do it?" She asked.

"Of course I'm gonna do it! Hannah has a duty to her public as a celebrity!" Miley said in a casual tone.

"Oh? This has nothing to do with the fact that you'll get to spend three months filming with Jake?" Lilly questioned, crossing her arms.

"Okay, that has a little bit of influence. But, c'mon! This is a chance of a lifetime for me!" Miley smiled.

"Fine. But what is your dad going to think?" Lilly asked. With that, the two ran to Miley's house to see her father.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi kids. How was school today?" Robbie Stewart asked.

"Fine, Mr. Stewart. Couldn't have been better. We learned a lot about… um, frogs." Lilly said.

"Frogs?" Miley's dad raised an eyebrow. Lilly nodded, a smile plastered to her face. "Okay, what really happened today, Miles?" He turned to his daughter.

"Okay, I got an email for Hannah Montana and… they want me to… gotorRomaniatofilmamovie" Miley said, so fast you could barely understand her.

"What? I think I missed that, Miley."

"Okay, they want me, Hannah Montana, to go to Romania to film a movie. Now, before you say no let me tell you that they can't find anybody else to do it. They need me, Daddy!" Miley whined. He looked at her, then at Lilly then back to Miley.

"You know what? I'm gonna let you do it." He answered.

"You mean it? Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go pack!" Miley squealed happily. Lilly sighed and looked down with a frown.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do?" She whispered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay, I'm all ready to go! Let's hit the road, Dad." Miley said, hauling three suitcases downstairs.

"Do you really need all those clothes, Miley?" Her older brother, Jackson, asked.

"She's going away for three months, Jackson." Mr. Stewart informed him.

"Really?" Jackson said with a smile. He then hugged Miley and his father. "Thank you! Finally, you being Hannah Montana pays off!" He exclaimed. "Whoo-hoo!" He shouted as he ran outside.

"Wow, he took it better than I expected. I thought he'd do a backflip." Miley laughed.

"He probably will later." Her father smiled. Lilly walked in the door with Oliver right behind her.

"Hi guys!" Miley said happily. They both only waved.

"We just came to say good-bye, Miley." Lilly said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Lilly, you're my best friend! What's Hannah Montana without Lola Luvnagle?" Miley smiled to her friend. Lilly smiled slightly but then it went away.

"Hannah's gonna have to make this trip without Lola." Lilly whispered.

"What do you mean, Lilly?"

"My mom won't let me go with you, Miles. I can't go to Romania." Lilly told her.

"Well, you two can at least ride with us to the airport." Robbie cut in. The four headed out to the car in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They all walked to the terminal for Miley's flight, she had now changed into her Hannah outfit.

"I'm gonna miss you, both of you." Hannah smiled solemnly.

"We'll miss you, Hannah." Oliver replied.

"I'll miss ya, bud. See ya when you get back." Her dad said, giving her a hug and kissing her on the head. He then walked away to let her say good-bye to her friends.

"Bye, Oliver." Hannah said, embracing him tightly. "Don't get in any trouble, okay? Email me." She whispered in his ear.

"I will, Miley." He whispered back. Hannah then turned to Lilly.

"Aren't you gonna say good-bye to me?"

"I don't want to. I mean, I knew that this time might come one day with you being Hannah Montana and all but I never actually thought about what would happen when you did have to go away." Lilly whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Hannah grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'll miss you. I'll email you every chance I get and tell you all about it." Hannah promised. "Do me a favor?" Hannah asked.

"Anything. What is it?" Lilly questioned.

"Take care of Oliver for me?"

"Oh sure! Give me the tough job! Most people have their friends take care of pets or plants when they go out of town! But, no, I have to watch Oliver. Thanks a lot!" Lilly groaned. Hannah laughed and hugged her once again.

"Flight 257 to Romania is now boarding." An announcement said.

"I have to go. Bye, Lilly." Hannah said, walking away. Lilly and Oliver waved as she walked away. Finally, the pair walked over to Mr. Stewart and the three left the airport.

Hannah sat down in her seat in the first class part of the plane. "Romania, here I come." She whispered as she looked out her window, watching Malibu shrink in the distance as the plan got farther and farther away.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, there's chappie one! Yay! The next chapter is when Jake will come in. What is going to happen when Hannah and Jake have to film together? Can Miley keep her secret? Dun, dun, dun! You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter! Until then, you can leave me some reviews about this chapter. I love you all! See ya next chappie, peeps!**

**God bless,**

**Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


End file.
